Sólo veinte minutos
by Dann 19
Summary: ¿Qué tanto puede pasar en veinte minutos? ¡Pasa y descúbrelo!


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y locaciones usadas pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y demás propietarios.

**Sumary:** ¿Qué tanto puede pasar en veinte minutos? ¡Pasa y descúbrelo!

**Rating: **M

**Advertencias:** Lemon, slash

Disfrútenlo :D

**Este one va dedicado a una gran amiga. Que no te importa lo que diga! Disfrútalo, MariSeverus. :D**

**

* * *

**

**Veinte minutos…**

—Continuando con lo que explicaba, es indispensable que antes del hervor sea añadi… —Snape paró observando fijamente la mesa que estaba delante de su escritorio—. Creo, señor Potter, que con su presencia es más que suficiente… ¿también debo soportar su insolencia?

—Lo siento, señor —intentó disculparse.

—¡Nada, señor Potter! —Snape lo miró con más odio que nunca, era como si estuviera a punto de deleitarse con el mayor de los placeres—. Como a toda la clase le ha quedado claro que usted se sabe este tema de memoria, creo que lo mejor es que demuestre su inteligencia. Quiero un ensayo sobre la posición Multijugos para la siguiente clase… de cuatro cuartillas, Potter —terminó casi deletreando el apellido de Harry.

—Pero…

—¡Nada de peros, Potter! —Snape se volteó a ver un pequeño reloj que estaba detrás de él, y al mismo tiempo Harry pudo escuchar la risita burlona de Malfoy detrás—. Apartando la insolencia de Potter, quiero para la siguiente clase una redacción de dos cuartillas sobre las propiedades del Cuerno de Bicornio.

El timbre resonó a lo largo de las frías mazmorras y un suspiro de agradecimiento recorrió a todos los alumnos.

—Pueden marcharse —anunció Snape mientras todos comenzaban a recoger con algo de prisa sus cosas—. Señor Potter, ¿podría quedarse un momento?, quiero aclararle algunas cosas sobre su trabajo extra…

Harry miró a Ron y a Hermione por un momento, pero viendo que sería imposible evadirlo, se encogió de hombros y les susurró que los vería en el aula de Transformaciones. Tanto Hermione como Ron le dedicaron una última mirada antes de salir de las mazmorras junto con el resto de la clase.

**Quince minutos…**

—Potter, es necesario que le aclare un par de puntos —dijo el hombre mientras se afincaba un poco en la mesa—. Usted podrá ser el protegido de Dumbledore pero eso no le da derecho a sabotear mi clase…

—Señor, yo no quise…

—Pero lo hizo, Potter. Al parecer, la edad aumenta su insolencia y su –maldito– parecido con su padre.

—¡Mi padre no era insolente!

—Se equivoca, Potter. No hable porque ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de recordarlo —comentó con mucho placer—. _Señor Potter_, ya he hablado sobre esto con usted, creo que ya es hora que sepa cómo comportarse —Snape se alejó de su escritorio y se acercó peligrosamente a Harry, haciendo que la respiración de éste aumentara exponencialmente.

—N-no lo entiendo, s-señor —dijo posando su mano en el pecho de Snape—. ¿Me lo explica de nuevo?

—Ya me cansé de hacerlo…

—¿Por qué… no lo… intenta… una vez… más? —pidió mientras depositaba pequeños besos alrededor de su cara, para terminar con uno en su boca.

Snape no resistió y poseyó su boca definitivamente, besando de manera salvaje los labios carmesí de Harry, atrayéndolo más hacia sí mismo. Con algo de frenesí lo fue despojando de su túnica, dejándolo lentamente sin ropa alguna.

Harry jaló a su profesor contra la mesa, quedando él casi acostado en su totalidad entre ensayos y pergaminos que luego fueron a parar al suelo.

**Diez minutos…**

Con lentitud Snape se fue abriendo paso para poder entrar dentro del chico, sintiendo las enormes punzadas de placer que recorrían todo su cuerpo con cada centímetro que se adentraba a la estrechez de Harry.

—Pro-profesor… —Harry abrió lentamente los ojos antes de acercarse a la boca de Snape de nuevo. Apenas logró balbucear una palabra y luego olvidó el resto, ya no sabía qué quería decir, sólo quería que el placer aumentara más y más…

—¡Maldita sea!, ¡¿Por qué eres tan adictivo?

Harry no se molestó en responder, simplemente se dedicó a seguir sintiendo aquel placer que sólo él le propinaba. Quizá fuera lo prohibido, o el posible temor de que los descubriera y, fuera lo que fuera, rogaba para que el placer continuase…

Las embestidas continuaron por un par de minutos más, aumentando en intensidad y velocidad; cada uno se sentía morir de placer a manos del otro.

**Cinco minutos…**

Ambos lideraban la primera expedición al sol, hervía lentamente de placer carnal mientras las embestidas se amortiguaban lentamente con el paso de los segundos. Las embestidas aumentaban… disminuían… aumentaban… todo se compenetraba para formar una danza infernal –pero placentera– que estaba por terminar.

**Tres minutos…**

Un beso apasionado fue la cúspide del placer, antes de que Severus Snape culminara su danza con la embestida final.

—¿Ha quedado claro todo? —inquirió con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Sí, profesor…

**Dos minutos…**

—Señor, ¿me daría una nota? Llegaré tarde a transformaciones.

—Invente un escusa, Potter… los recesos deberían ser más largos —dijo en un susurro más para sí que para el resto del mundo.

**Un minuto…**

—Hable con el profesor Dumbledore… —sugirió Harry mientras salía por la puerta. Se encontró con un par de chicos que estaban esperando, y, luego de dirigirles una sonrisa tímida, subió a toda prisa las escaleras. Tendría que inventar una buena escusa para McGonagall.

Lamento si está OoC. No lo está, cierto? Bueno.

Eso es todo, espero sus reviews ^^


End file.
